


that is not a police box

by justjoy



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Episode: s03e10 Blink, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Don't blink. Do not blink. That would hardly be a good habit, after all. Or a safe one.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Welcome to Night Vale.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	that is not a police box

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda dedicated to everyone who read/kudos/bookmarked my [Carlos/Cecil fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/924515), because I was honestly not expecting such a good response given its (lack of) length, although this fic is probably nothing like what you're expecting.

In other news - say, dear listeners, have you noticed the newest additions to our town? The grey humanoid figures with... wings, I think, and hands over their faces. Apparently, Intern Dana says that they are statues of angels, probably carved from stone. Well, that can't be correct. Stones do come in many colours, true, but certainly not in a dull, drab colour like grey! And though nobody knows what the angels really look like, or that they even exist at all, they most certainly do _not_ look like that. 

Well, you know how it is, dear listeners. Can't trust everything you find on the Internet.

Not that I'm complaining - these statues are quite the works of art, after all, with such lifelike attention to detail. When did they appear? Who put them there? And more importantly, why make status of things that we all know are not real? Will we ever have the answers to these questions? Probably not.

The statues aren't the only new thing in town, though. Reports have been coming of several newcomers to Night Vale: a man named the Doctor, his female friend whose identity is not yet known, and a flying, possibly sentient blue box. Is this Doctor a scientist, like Carlos? Well, certainly not really  _like_ Carlos - because honestly, no one is _anything_ like beautiful, perfect Carlos after all! And - yes, Dana?

[ _rustle of paper_ ]

Ladies and gentlemen, I have just received word from the Sheriff's Secret Police the blue box is not actually a police box, no matter what it says. Their printed statement goes on to say while they are unsure exactly what a police box  _is_ , it certainly sounds like a completely absurd idea. Finally, all citizens are warned that the box should not be approached under any circumstances, even in an emergency of the most dire sort. I definitely agree with the Secret Police on this one - I mean, what good is a police box, after all? Even a sentient box can't do patrols or arrests. That's what policemen are for!

That aside, where was I? Oh,  _Carlos_ \- hey, what's going on -

[ _crackle of static, followed by a buzzing sound_ ] 

\- not wood, Rose, so there shouldn't be a problem - what? Oh, hello! Listen, I don't know how long this connection will last, so I'm going to keep this very short. Those aren't statues, they're Weeping Angels. And you don't want to take your eyes off them for even a second, because they can - well, it's complicated, I don't have time to explain, but they are faster than you think, and _they will kill you_. Just don't turn your back, don't look away, and  _don't blink -_

[ _louder burst of static_ ]

\- hello? Well, that was weird, listeners! Did you see that blue light? And that terrible buzzing!

In other news, the mayor's office has just called the first emergency press conference of the week, and it seems that blinking has been officially banned until the unlikely event of further notice. Secret Police will assign additional guards to watch these statues for any hostile intentions and ensure that no one blinks in their vicinity. One followup question was asked about the rumours that the statues were angels. In response, Mayor Pamela Winchell roared repeatedly that angels do not exist as the reporter was quietly led away in handcuffs. No further questions were asked.

Now, I know blinking isn't common here in Night Vale, but for those of you who haven't already kicked the habit, this is a great time to start! Remember to bring eyedrops along while your eyes get used to the constant exposure to the desert winds - and with that in mind, let us go to the weather.

**Author's Note:**

> Some parts of the dialogue are quoted or otherwise adapted from _Blink_ , obviously. Also, this just came out of nowhere, and I figured I'd just post this anyway since I'd written it already even though I have approximately zero idea what's going on in here.


End file.
